Harry Potter and the Defense Against Dark Arts....
by Ice Princess5
Summary: Grrr... title didn't fit, here's the real title: Harry Potter and the Defense against Dark Arts Teacher! 'k, onto the summary now... Harry Potter is at his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he realizes that he knows the new D
1. Back to the Burrow

Untitled Document

Harry Potter and the Defense against Dark Arts Teacher   
  
By: Ice Princess   
  
~*~*~*~   
  


_Background: Harry Potter is entering his fifth year at Hogwarts with many surprises to come!_   
  
A/N: I really hope you enjoy this fan fic. I've never wrote like this before, and I'm going to attempt (keyword: attempt) very hard at capturing each characters through nature, how they talk, act, etc. Please review! Thank you so much!   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his friends and foes, are not owned by myself, but JKR and her publishers. I have only created this plot, and no more. Thank you!   
  


~*~*~*~   
  
Chapter One: Back to the Burrow   
  
  


_Dear Harry,   
How's your summer been? Mine's alright. Percy's ecstatic about being head of his department now. He talks about his job now more than he ever did, and it gets so annoying, really it does. I have good news. Mum said that you can come visit us again. We talked to Dumbledore and he said it would be alright if you came. Seeing as how there are only three more weeks before school starts, we'll pick you up and take you back home with us, no matter WHAT the Dursley's say. Fred and George have finally got their joke shop on the road. Of COURSE they called it Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. What else would it be? Mum's not as annoyed as we thought she would be that they haven't joined the Ministry, but I suppose it's good for them. Not just saying this out of clannishness, but I think there shop is going to be more popular than Zonkos in no time. Zonkos is already buying from them. I sent Hermione an owl, and I think she'll be visiting us as well for the last two weeks. I reckon Dumbledore'll just owl your supply list to us. Then we can all do our Diagon Alley shopping together. We won't be doing anything big. We'll just hang out and play Quidditch, stuff like that. Owl me your reply right now! I'll see you in a few days!   
  
Your friend,   
Ron Weasley_   
  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, sat in his room (Dudley Dursley's second room that was filled with his old toys) clutching the piece of parchment from Ron Weasley, his best friend of four years, with great excitement.   
  
He would love to get away from the Dursley's, and this was his chance! Especially since they were going vacationing in a few days in Australia. The Dursleys were thinking of having Harry stay at Mrs. Figg's house again, but staying with all of Mrs. Figg's cats was the last thing Harry wanted to do. He would bring up the idea to Uncle Vernon and see what he had to say.   
  
And with that idea Harry walked down the stairs to the kitchen where the Dursleys were having breakfast. Aunt Petunia was making Uncle Vernon eggs and slicing watermelon up for Dudley, who was still continuing his diet. As usual, they acted as though no one had just entered the room and ignored Harry.   
  
"Er -, Uncle Vernon? I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," Harry started.   
  
Mr. Dursley grunted, as if that was somehow a sign of acknowledging Harry.   
  
"I was wondering if I could go to Ron - my friend's house for the last three weeks before I go to Hog - my school," Harry suggested.   
  
Mr. Dursley sat behind the newspaper he was reading, thinking carefully. Harry did say that Ron was his friend... It would be letting Harry have fun. Of course if Harry wrote his Godfather, then he'd get in trouble...   
  
Mr. Dursley just grunted again.   
  
"And... it would spare Mrs. Figg a lot of trouble. You won't have to arrange for her to take care of me while you went on your vacation..." Harry continued.   
  
As though he needed taking care of. He was fifteen years old, although he had the same messy black hair, and his lightning scar which often reminded him of the Dark Lord who was creating so much havoc in the Wizarding World as well as unexplainable deaths in the Muggle World.   
  
"Fine," Mr. Dursley muttered. "We're not taking you anywhere though. You tell your freak friends that they're going to have to come pick you up."   
  
Harry jumped for joy.   
  
"Thanks," he said as he ran up the stairs.   
  
"And tell them _not_ to use the ruddy fireplace!" Uncle Vernon shouted after him.   
  
Harry bit back laughter as he heard the final comment. He raced into his room and wrote Ron a quick reply.   
  
  
_Dear Ron,   
Uncle Vernon consented. I get to go to the Burrow. Tell your Mum and Dad that they can pick me up tomorrow at around five. I can't wait to leave the Dursleys. See you then!   
  
Your friend,   
Harry Potter_   
  
  
Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and watched him fly out of the window.   
  
"Be back soon Hedwig. We've got packing to do!"   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: Well, that was my first chapter. I'll make the other ones soon! I really really really hope you liked it, 'n if you didn't please don't flame me. The other chapters will get better. I know this one was pretty short, but oh well. Thanks again for reading and please review! ~ Ice Princess 


	2. The Weasley's Arrive

Untitled Document

Harry Potter and the Defense against Dark Arts Teacher   
  
By: Ice Princess   
  
~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: Here it is, the second installment of this story. Enjoy! ~ IP   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his friends and foes, are not owned by myself, but JKR and her publishers. I have only created this plot, and no more. Thank you!   
  


~*~*~*~   
  
Chapter Two: The Weasley's Arrive   
  
  


Harry stood next a lurid vase in the front hall of number four on Privet Drive. He had his robes, broom, books, and everything else packed up and ready to go. There was his trunk and Hedwig, his owl, sitting on the floor next to Harry, who was looking out the window anxiously for Ron and his family.   
  
At exactly 5:01 a car drove up on to the driveway of the Dursley house. Out of the car came four red headed Weasleys. One was the adult, guardian, and parent, Arthur Weasley, who still had flaming red hair around the ears although not as much on his head. Two of them looked identical, they were Fred and George Weasley, who were about to enter their seventh year at Hogwarts and already opened their joke shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with the money Harry had given them last year. The last one was a tall, red haired boy with freckles spread across his nose. He was Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend.   
  
Harry jumped up when he saw that they had arrived.   
  
The Weasleys rang the doorbell. It was probably a bad idea for them to meet the Dursleys again, but Fred and George wanted to see Dudley one more time.   
  
No one answered the door. Since Harry was standing right in front of it, he opened it.   
  
"Harry! Good to see you!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as he shook Harry's hand.   
  
"What's with the formalities?" Fred asked with a grin.   
  
"Yeah Dad. We've known Harry for ages," George agreed as he gave Harry a big hug.   
  
"Hi. Good to see all of you too. Hey Ron," Harry said.   
  
"Well Harry. Where are your aunt and uncle? I'd like to have a word with them," Mr. Weasley said carefully.   
  
"Er -, I'll see if they'll talk to you," Harry replied quickly.   
  
He turned and called Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. "Uncle Vernon! Aunt Petunia! I'm leaving now!"   
  
Harry simply heard a loud grunt from Uncle Vernon.   
  
"Er -, Uncle Vernon? Mr. Weasley would like to talk to you for a little bit," Harry called out again.   
  
The Weasleys and Harry heard a loud slam, dropping of papers, and then some shuffling towards to the front door where they were all standing.   
  
"Well?" Uncle Vernon asked sharply.   
  
"Well, I thought you'd like to say goodbye to Harry. That's all," Mr. Weasley said gently.   
  
"Don't need to," Uncle Vernon grunted.   
  
"Mr. Dursley, we're not leaving until you say goodbye to your nephew," Mr. Weasley said firmly. He remembered that the year before had been just as unpleasant, but he would be a little bit tougher this time, and get over with what they all had to get over.   
  
Mr. Dursley glared at Harry and muttered something which sounded an awful lot like a few curse words with a, "bye," somewhere inside of them.   
  
"Goodbye," Harry replied, as cheerfully as possible.   
  
Mr. Weasley straightened up and gave them all a smile.   
  
"Well, of we are. Fred and George, grab Harry's trunk. Ron, get Hedwig," Mr. Weasley commanded.   
  
"Oh, you don't have -" Harry began, but they were already out the door, putting Harry's things into the car.   
  
Soon they were all settled inside the car.   
  
"So, are we going to apparate to the Burrow?" Harry asked eagerly.   
  
"Cars can't apparate," Ron said matter-of-factly.   
  
Harry was always learning things about the wizard world. He sometimes believed that _anything_ could happen.   
  
"When's Hermione coming?" Harry inquired as they drove along under the hot sun and through the green trees.   
  
"Tomorrow afternoon," Ron replied. "Then we'll all go get our supplies at Diagon Alley. Mum got both of our lists in the mail today."   
  
"Oh, so how's the joke shop going?" Harry asked Fred and George.   
  
"Pretty good. We still can't open up an actual store until we get out of Hogwarts though. For now we've just got a stock of things at Zonkos," George explained.   
  
"That's good," Harry replied.   
  
After a few minutes, they arrived at The Burrow.   
  
"We're here," Mr. Weasley said.   
  
The minute they got out of the car Mrs. Weasley rushed out and gave Harry a large hug.   
  
"How are you Harry dear?" she asked, smiling a sweet dimpled smile.   
  
"Fine, and you?" Harry inquired.   
  
"I'm lovely darling, just lovely. Fred and George, don't let Harry carry his own things! Take them up to Ron's room right away!" Mrs. Weasley ordered.   
  
Mrs. Weasley put an arm around Harry and let him into the house, sitting him down at the kitchen.   
  
"What would you like to eat, deary?" Mrs. Weasley asked, staring sweetly into Harry's emerald eyes.   
  
"Er -, I -"   
  
"Harry doesn't want to eat now, Mum! He wants to come upstairs with me!" Ron insisted.   
  
"Thanks anyway Mrs. Weasley!" Harry exclaimed as Ron pulled him up the stairs of the old house.   
  
Soon they found themselves up in Ron's room, just like one summer ago. The room was covered in moving Chudley Cannons posters and Pigwidgeon, or _Pig_, was buzzing about in his cage. On top of the cage was the black and yellow Chudley Cannons hat that Harry had given Ron one Christmas.   
  
Harry walked over to Ron's bed and sat down on the lumpy mattress.   
  
"How's your summer been then?" Harry asked Ron.   
  
"Same as the usual. We didn't go on any trips this time. Bill and Charlie came to visit a few weeks back in the end of July. One day Fred and George snuck off to Knockturn Alley, but they got caught. Mum was furious! They weren't allowed to play Quidditch for two weeks. Those were the highlights of the summer anyway. How was yours?" Ron inquired.   
  
"Well, I stay with Dudley and his parents. How do you think my summer was? They've been ignoring me... as usual. It's quite depressing. I feel like I'm the only one in the house," Harry replied glumly.   
  
Ron made a face, thinking about how the Dursley's treated Harry. He jumped off his windowsill that he was sitting at and walked over to Harry.   
  
"Well, that's why you're here. You don't have to worry about the Dursley's now," he said, attempting to cheer Harry up.   
  
Suddenly there was a loud call from downstairs.   
  
"Harry! Ron! Ginny! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called.   
  
Harry and Ron ran downstairs, followed by Ginny who was up in her room. She shyly followed after them, nervous about being in the presence of Harry Potter, who smiled at her in his usual friendly way the minute he saw her. _Just my brother's friend though. All he'll ever be,_ Ginny thought as she touched the final stair and walked into the kitchen.   
  
They all sat down with Mr. Weasley at the head of the table. Mrs. Weasley set all the food down, and they began to eat. Harry was grateful to be back at the Burrow, where he felt wanted and loved.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! If you think that it's boring now, just bare with me. It'll be interesting once we get to Hogwarts, 'k? Thanx! Review now in that little box underneath us! 


End file.
